A Very Unhappy Holiday
by Supernatural Goddess
Summary: Kind of a prequel to Skeletons. What happens when Bella and Donny are kidnapped over the holidays. Pure chaos. You've got to feel sorry for the kidnappers.


**Hi. If you've read my story Skeletons hope you enjoy this one if not I also hope you enjoy it. I'm not very good with humor and this might seem random. On the plus side if you've read Skeletons you can get to know Donny a little before he appears. Happy Holidays hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed the only things I own are Stef, Donny, and my characterization of Henry J. Bella technically doesn't belong to me either though this is several years before Skeletons and therefore Twilight.**

* * *

Friends have disagreements all the time it's natural. Of course that doesn't mean that they have to like it.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to the underworld for the day and want me to stay here until you get back. Is that right?"

As evidence by the argument that's bound to start any moment now.

"Well yeah, but it's only for a little while."

Maybe we should back up a bit. Go back to when it started and explain a little. Let's start with introductions

My name is Henry Mitchell Jr. though most people call me Henry J. I'll be telling the story this evening. Now I wasn't actually there, but do to a … trick of mine I know exactly what happened that day right down to the last detail.

That doesn't mean that I'll tell the story just as it happened but that tends to happen with stories. Anyway, the main protagonists (if you can call them that) are two very _special _people (once again if you can call them that). The first is Isabella Stevenson (also known as Bella, Izzy (to her best friends, and me much to her annoyance) and on occasion Sourca, don't ask).

Now Izzy's a stubborn girl who fell in love with my oldest cousin and best friend Wyatt. Her parents are divorced and she doesn't really care much and wishes that they had never married in the first place as they're completely wrong for each other.

The second is Donny Lafrenière. I'd advise not even attempting to pronounce his last name unless you speak French. He comes from an odd and some say slightly creepy family. His mother you'd swear is the most beautiful person on Earth but on the down side she vanquished his demon father.

Sarcastic and blunt to the point that several people have burst into tears and sworn revenge on him, I'd say that if you value your self-esteem you avoid talking to him.

Stef Winters is our final protagonist (once again using that term loosely). She's British, she's Wiccan, and she's not afraid to kick your ass if you mess with someone she cares about. The two of us aren't fond of each other yet we have a mutual agreement on a matter that I won't tell you about and a grudging respect for one another.

Now we can finally get on to the story. Now this takes place several years ago in a little place I'd like to call New York. Why were they in New York? Well if you shut up and listen you'll find out.

Hope you find this as entertaining as I did. Oh, I forgot to mention. While I know the events, I don't know the thoughts and feelings that went along with them so our 'protagonists' will be filling those in.

It took some persuading as well as blackmailing and bribing to get them to agree, but they did and so without further ado let the story begin.

It was the holiday season, a time when everyone was supposed to be happy and generous and prepared to put the past behind them, for the time being.

Yeah right.

In reality people tended to be cranky, angry, and ready to bring up a grudge from ten years ago in a moment's notice.

Stef was feeling all these things when she was informed by her best friends that they were leaving her to fend for herself against her intolerable aunt. Needless to say she was not very happy, which brings us to what was meant to be the beginning of the story.

"A little while. A LITTLE WHILE! Do you care at all that you're leaving me to the mercy of my aunt? WELL DO YOU?"

Donny and Bella winced in unison. They knew this wouldn't go over too well. Giving Donny a look that told him to make sure to keep his mouth shut Bella stepped forward cautiously. She didn't normally scare easily but Stef looked positively murderous.

"We care. but we also have to kill something if we have to face your aunt. And like we said it'll only be for a little while."

The British girl glared at them both. Some best friends they were.

Seeing that she wasn't the least bit comforted Donny joined Bella to stand in front of Stef, making sure to keep a safe distance away. Bella gave him a look that translated into 'be careful', nodding at her, he spoke as calmly as he could. He'd found that when his mother, Aurelie, went into her rages staying calm helped.

"What we mean is that we'll be back before you even have to see your aunt. And when **we **see her we'll make sure to set her wig on fire just like we always do." Stef continued to glare a moment more before rolling her eyes.

"Okay. But I swear if you're not I'm going to personally vanquish you." The two best friends since the age of three smiled (more like smirked) in relief. They were off the hook, for now at least.

After the both of them gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek they flamed or shimmered (depending on which one of them it was) to the underworld.

Twenty minutes later they had vanquished several demons each and still had half an hour to spare before Stef's grandmother's Yule party. So caught up were they in the afterglow of a good demon vanquish that for what has to be the first time in their lives they didn't notice someone behind them.

They were knocked unconscious and disappeared along with their kidnappers in a puff of smoke.

Waking up ten minutes later our 'protagonists' discovered that they were in a crystal cage. Someone was obviously stealing from the Halliwell's.

Looking around they appeared to be in a living room. It was decent but definitely not something that they'd ever want their living room to look like.

Their presumed kidnappers consisted of four (surprise, surprise) teenagers. They looked to be about their age anywhere from fifteen to seventeen and weren't bad looking but not the sort of people that you'd consider stalking because they were so beautiful.

There were two girls (one blonde, one brunette) and two guys (one with a Mohawk the other without) and judging from the looks they were giving them and clothes that they were pretty sure they didn't dress in everyday, they clearly thought they were badass.

Bella and Donny shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Great another bunch of rebellious teens who thought that they could gain a reputation by winning one over the leader of the underworld a.k.a. Renee.

As if no one's ever tried that before.

Donny who had been looking around noticed that any items that had been in their pockets or on them had been removed.

He nudged Bella and motioned towards the table. She squeezed his hand to say that she got the message.

The brunette girl stepped forward in a way that she must have thought was intimidating but really just looked ridiculous. If you wanted intimidating than you should go back in time and see Stef about forty minutes ago, now that was intimidating.

"The leader of the underworld's daughter and her partner I presume."

"Yes, and I presume that had you not kidnapped me I would have found you attractive." Donny said. He just couldn't resist it.

Bella snickered. Partly because she found it funny and partly because she knew it would annoy them. It didn't fail. Bella once again exchanged a look with Donny and they both silently agreed that this would be amusing. It had to be, they were late for the party. Stef would kill them.

The girl in question was fuming. They weren't here. Those bloody prats weren't here.

Her Aunt Bethany, however was, wearing the most hideous, not to mention fake, wig she'd ever seen. It was this odd color. It wasn't quite the color your hair turns when you go in the pool right after dyeing it but it wasn't quite not either. Whatever you'd describe it as it was terrible and she was all alone.

Okay so she had her sister Bree and her father and grandparents on her father's side but like they were useful.

Bree was too busy thinking about someone she'd rather not mention. The thought of her younger sister thinking about him in any way other than hate made her gag.

Her father Stefan, from whom she got her name, was afraid of angering her mother. And as for her grandparents they'd never openly admit that they thought their daughter was crazy. So therefore she was all alone.

"Stef would you be a dear and fetch me some more wine?" Who should happen to ask? But the Wicked Witch herself. She wasn't actually a witch (her great-grandmother was the first and, as of the moment, last to be one) but it was the title itself that counted.

Giving her a smile that she hoped didn't seem as forced as it really was, she said, "Of course Aunt Bethany."

She couldn't wait until she got her hands on them.

"So, mind telling us why we're here?" Bella said crossing her legs at her ankles. She and Donny were currently sitting back to back inside of the cage. They'd found that it was most comfortably that way.

"Your mother is the leader of the underworld." Mohawk guy said crossing his arms slowly to show off his bicep muscles. Bella un-shamelessly stared at them for a moment. What, she was still a teenage girl after all.

Donny nodded. "That still doesn't answer the question half-wit."

Bella snickered once more. Things were always amusing with Donny around. So basically every day was amusing.

Mohawk guy (and his killer biceps) didn't appreciate that but knew better than to hurt them. Blondie answered instead. "Your mother..."

Bella interrupted, "I swear if you say 'is leader of the underworld' I'm going to find a way to kill you without leaving this cage."

Blondie glared at her and went on as soon as she saw that the glare wasn't doing anything but amusing them. "You mother would care that you two were taken…"

She would have gone further had the two of them not burst out laughing. Bella managed to compose herself long enough to say. "Right. She'd probably just say that it was Thursday and therefore unsurprising."

Blondie who they could tell was now seriously annoyed at being interrupted twice in five minutes went on once again. "And would want to know how two of her best managed to be captured and would realize that if it happened once it can happen again."

Instead of being impressed like they were apparently meant to be, they found themselves to be once again amused. The four of them clearly didn't know a thing about Renee if they thought that that would work.

"Can we have one phone call?" Donny asked.

This confused the four kidnappers. "No." Non-Mohawk dude said.

"Oh come on. We're demons do you really think that anybody we call will want to free us?" Bella said going along with what Donny asked. They had discussed this silently in that odd way they had. The two of them guessed that it came along with how long they had known each other. How else would they be able to practically talk without saying a word as neither of them were telepathic?

Their kidnappers conversed and seemed to come to a decision. The brunette from earlier stepped forward and pick Donny's phone up from the table. She tossed it to them and backed away quickly as if she thought they'd hurl it at her.

Not so tough now are you.

Donny flipped it open and pressed speed dial three. Bella leaned close as the phone rang. Finally it was picked up.

"Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Hey Stef, listen we're sort of in trouble and need you to help us out."

Stef was not amused. "Yeah, well serves you right. Do you know what she made me do? I had to brew her tea **seven** times because she claimed 'it didn't taste right'."

"Stef we're sorry. Really we are but we need your help. And we know that had we not left we wouldn't be in this mess but please." Bella said.

They heard her sigh and mutter an 'okay'.

After telling her to have one of the witches at the party scry for them they hung up with Stef's assurance that she'd be their soon.

"Give it back." Brunette was back and was holding her hand out for the phone. Donny rolled his eyes and tossed it to her. Only to have her drop it. The six teens watched as almost in slow motion the phone broke when it collided with the ground.

Donny was shocked. "You broke my cell phone. Bitch."

"It's your own fault. I can't believe you spent your entire paycheck on a cell phone that doesn't even work half the time." Bella said. She knew that the fact that the phone cost so much was the only reason Donny was taking it so badly. Had it been cheaper he wouldn't have cared.

"It's not as bad as the fact that you spent your entire paycheck on a charm bracelet you don't even wear. I used my phone."

"I do too wear it."

Donny looked at her and crossed his arms. "Izzy I see you every day and never once have you worn it. I wouldn't even know you had it if I wasn't there when you bought it."

"That is so not true."

They then proceeded to bicker while the kidnappers looked on in surprise. They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Non-Mohawk dude went to answer it. A minute later they heard a thud and Stef walked into the room.

Releasing them from the cage and punching Mohawk guy in the face when he tried to stop her she muttered a 'let's go' and walked back out.

Bella and Donny both followed her smirking at the three conscious kidnappers.

No sooner had they all got back to the hotel that Stef glared at them once more.

In the end the only asked one question. "Am I the only one with common sense among the three of us?"

Well that's our story. I thought it was amusing but then again I don't really like any of them so I might be biased.

Yeah, Izzy and I are friends, Donny and I are indifferent towards one another, and me and Stef respect each other when I'm not being as she says 'an evil bastard' but it doesn't bother me to see them get into situations like that.

But hey, with a power like mine they should be glad that I'm not more evil than I already am.

Through it all though one thing that I'm never going to change my mind about is that I'm glad I'm not them.

* * *

**Happy Holidays. Please R+R.**


End file.
